Grim (The Primals)
The Primals Background He was blessed by the Arcanist. He was told he should be honored. That he was one of the lucky ones. But his head hurt. His body crackled with energy. His eyes could not contain the power within him, melting away his pupils, leaving him nearly blind. His vision is blurry and everything is filtered in pink. He would never see the full colors of the rainbow because of his 'gift'. His parents were so proud of their blessed son, they couldn't wait to teach him how to use his magic, but when he tried, he magic exploded out of control and he nearly killed the very dragons who loved him. He came to realize that his so called blessing was a danger to everyone around him. So he ran away. Far, far away from home. And he never made his way back. He was captured by bandits. Bandits who were fascinated in his primal eyes and new what kind of power he held. They tried to use him for their own nefarious purposes, but his magic was even too unstable for a life of crime, so instead the bandits sold him. His new captor thought of themself as a collector of the unusual. And they considered primal dragons to be their prized items. They put Grim on display. He was nothing but a center piece for this dragon. He was something for others to marvel at. He had no feelings to them. He had no wants. No dreams. No fears. Only the most basic of needs were attended to. No one spoke to him while he was marveled at. Until one day, one dragon whispered to him. She was so quiet that Grim was convinced he imagined it at first. But then she spoke again, and her words brought with them a promise. A promise to free Grim. In exchange for a little magic. Grim accepted. Of course he did. He couldn't stand being an object any longer. But Grim was not a lucky dragon. The dragon broke him free yes, but he did not get his freedom. Instead he was taken to this dragon's lab, where he became her guinea pig. She wanted to see if it was possible to extract his magic to power bio weapons, among other things. Grim was cut with various equipment, stuck with needles carrying unknown substances within them, and had other unspeakable things done to him. All in the name of what this dragon considered 'science'. He was only saved when one of her experiments went horribly wrong. Magic she had extracted from him grew unstable and exploded, killing her, and finally giving Grim the chance to escape hell. Personality Now an adult, Grim is alone, angry and distrustful. He believes the Arcanist had cursed him and has been watching his suffering. And Grim wants the Arcanist to suffer back. Relationships Glendower: Adopted son Trivia * Theme: Europe- Walk the Earth * Aro spec Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Clan Founder Category:Clan Leader Category:Mage